The field of the invention relates to sealing apparatuses and systems. In particular, the field of the invention relates to sealing apparatuses and systems having auxiliary glands for O-rings. The sealing apparatuses and systems may be utilized in filter applications.
Sealing apparatuses and systems are utilized in the art in order to removably connect and seal multiple components. O-rings may be utilized in such apparatuses and systems. Typically, an O-ring is disposed in a sealing gland on an outside surface or periphery of a first component, which typically is substantially cylindrical in shape. The first component is inserted into a second component where the second component comprises a sealing surface for receiving the first component such as a sealing ring. As such, the first component may be termed an “insertion component” and the second component may be termed a “receiving component.” When the insertion component is installed in the receiving component, the sealing surface of the receiving component (e.g., a sealing ring) contacts the O-ring of the insertion component and compresses the O-ring into the sealing gland of the insertion component to create a seal between the insertion component and the receiving component.
Sealing apparatuses and systems may have to accommodate receiving components (e.g., housings) that have sealing rings that vary in dimension or in composition. For example, sealing rings may vary in size by as much as 0.5%, 1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, 5%, or more, and it is preferable that sealing be maximized for multiple housings despite this variability in dimension. The composition of the insertion component and the receiving component also may affect their hardness or compressibility for purposes of sealing and installing the insertion component in the receiving component. It is desirable that sealing be maximized and that the installation force be minimized in these sealing apparatuses and systems in order to avoid damage to components during installation, despite variability in dimension and composition of the sealing components. In order to address these issues, sealing apparatuses in the prior art have utilized an O-ring that is irregularly-shaped in cross-section rather than being substantially circular in cross-section. However, it is desirable to devise a sealing apparatus or system: (1) that utilizes an O-ring that is substantially circular in cross-section; (2) that is adaptable to sealing components that differ in size or composition (e.g., that is adaptable to sealing rings that differ in diameter by 0.5%, 1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, 5%, or more); and (3) that minimizes installation force.